A Caçada
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Blaise é um caçador de vampiros e precisa resgatar as duas meninas que foram sequestradas. Universo Alternativo


**Nota:** Essa fic é UA

**A caçada**

Ele respirou fundo e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Estava acostumado a fazer isso, mas sempre ficava nervoso. Levou a mão ao cinto e certificou-se que seu facão ainda estava ali.

Pelas suas contas haviam quatro vampiros dentro daquele galpão abandonado, além de duas vitimas. Não era um comportamento normal dos vampiros serem tão indiscretos quando caçavam suas vitimas nas cidades, mas ele não estava preocupado com isso no momento.

Blaise deu a volta no galpão fazendo tanto silêncio quanto possível e contemplou sua 'porta' de entrada para o ninho deles: uma velha janela, quebrada o suficiente para um ser humano de porte médio passar. Ele calculou alguns arranhões, mas nada que fosse preocupante.

Como estava nos planos o caçador se espremeu pela janela e saltou para dentro do galpão. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão ele pensou ter feito barulho demais, mas nada se mexeu ali dentro. Blaise puxou uma arma da cintura e lentamente deslizou até a próxima sala.

O galpão era enorme. Além do quarto com a janela quebrada que ele entrou havia uma grande sala principal com uma escada que dava para o primeiro andar e mais três portas. Ele se espremeu atrás de um armário que parecia ter milhões de anos e observou com cuidado o lugar.

Tudo ali cheirava a sangue e, o que mais lhe dava enjôo, sangue fresco. Não havia ninguém na sala exceto uma menina amarrada na pilastra. Era a mesma que ele havia visto um dos vampiros arrastar pelos becos da cidade horas antes.

Checou pelo menos mais duas vezes antes de deixar seu esconderijo e ir pé ante pé até a garota. Seu rosto estava coberto de sangue e ela tinha uma mordaça na boca. Blaise pôs os dedos sob os lábios pedindo para que ela ficasse em silêncio e rapidamente a desamarrou.

Apontou para a sala de onde ele viera, como se dissesse para ela esperar ali. A garota tinha uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto e ele temeu que ela pudesse delatá-los fazendo qualquer tipo de barulho, mas acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela desaparecia.

Blaise se viu em um dilema, tendo que escolher para onde ir agora. Decidiu-se por fim por uma das portas e, pelo jeito, sua intuição estava funcionando perfeitamente bem naquela noite já que a segunda garota estava amarrada naquela sala.

Ela era morena e muito pálida e estava com olheiras enormes, seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Quando o viu seu olhar se iluminou e ela começou a tentar falar alguma coisa, mesmo com as tentativas de Blaise de pedir silêncio.

Ele tirou a mordaça da boca dela e a garota murmurou um "obrigada". Ela estava ainda pior que a primeira garota e ele se arrepiou em pensar há quantos dias ela poderia estar ali.

Tinha vários cortes pelo braço e seus olhos seguiam os movimentos do garoto o tempo todo.

"Meu nome é Pansy," ela disse de forma quase inaudível.

"Blaise,"

"Eu achei que eles iam me deixar para morrer aqui..."

"Sim, mas acho que é mais seguro se você ficar quie-" Mas Blaise nunca chegou a terminar sua frase pois for surpreendido por trás por um vampiro grande e de cabelos platinados. Ele o derrubou e os dois rolaram pelo chão distribuindo socos. Foi um momento de sorte quando Blaise ficou por cima e arrancou a cabeça dele com uma facada.

"Acho que esse barulho foi suficiente para acordar todos eles. Será que dá pra você me desamarrar?" Blaise estava ponderando se deveria verificar se a garota ainda era uma _garota_, mas depois daquele ataque surpresa e de todo o barulho que eles fizeram era mais seguro correr primeiro.

Ele a desamarrou e a puxou pela mão para fora, tentando não fazer barulho. Surpreendentemente chegaram a sala com a janela quebrada sem atrair nenhum outro vampiro. Porém, a primeira garota não estava lá.

"Você viu uma garota loira quando entrou?" Pansy tinha um desespero na voz e Blaise fez que sim. "Onde está ela?"

"Ela deve ter ido embora já, vamos."

"Não," A morena puxou o braço de Blaise e ficou parada "é minha irmã, temos que achá-la. E se eles a pegaram de novo?"

"Certo, olha, vamos lá para fora procurá-la. Se não a encontrarmos você espera lá e eu volto e a procuro aqui dentro, ok?"

A garota fez que sim e Blaise deu apoio para ela passar pela janela. Mesmo sendo menor do que ele, ganhou alguns arranhões novos. Quando Blaise passou sentiu algumas pontas do vidro afundarem-se nos cortes.

Já do lado de fora ele encontrou a garota morena debruçada sobre o corpo imóvel da loira. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e aquela cena partiu seu coração.

Blaise se aproximou e pôs as mãos sobre as costas de Pansy, que imediatamente levantou e o abraçou.

"Sabe," ela disse, o rosto apoiado em seu ombro, "as vezes eu acho que caçadores são tão burros." Pansy se soltou dele no minuto em que a garota loira levantou do chão, as presas a mostra.

Blaise puxou o facão e recuou. Era uma armadilha.

"Mas sabe," Pansy continuou, mostrando as presas também "não adianta você tentar fugir. Passou pelo mesmo vidro que eu, então o meu sangue já está correndo em suas veias, em breve você será como nós."

"O que é uma sorte porque ele matou o Draco."

"É, você não deveria ter feito isso. Só queríamos brincar um pouco..."

Blaise ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi surpreendido por grande braços que o seguravam com força. A última coisa que ele viu foram as duas darem um sorrisinho antes de apagar completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>É, eu sei, vampiros são clichês mas eu tentei, vai. Fic para o projeto Roleta Russa, do 6v. Com o item Vampiros, obviamente hahahah


End file.
